NZ:P Weapons Stress Test
OZM Weapon Stress test- This was created to see when and where weapons stop being useful. This data gathered is accurate for OZM 1.1 Beta, starting at round 30. Body shots are usually ignored, due to the humoungous ammout to kill even one zombie. Colt 1911- Even with full ammo in reserve and magazine, the colt cannot kill a zombie, even with all headshots. It will take 2 bowie knife swipes to kill the zombie after every bullet has struck the zombie's head. C3000- Takes five direct hits to kill a zombie. Kar98k- 9 headshots kills one zombie- Armageddon- 3 headshots kills one zombie. M1 Carbine- two magazines, or thirty headshots approx kills one zombie. RC-1- Ten rounds to the face kills one zombie. Trench gun- 8 shots, with every pellet hitting a zombie kills one zombie. Gut Shot- 3 shots with almost every pellet hitting the zombie kills in three shots. One hit one kill on hellhounds. BAR- 3O rounds approx kills with body shots. Approx 15 with headshots. Widow Maker- About 20 rounds kills with body shots, about 10 with headshots. Mp5k. One magazine kills a zombie with body shots. About 20 rounds kill a zombie with headshots. Mp115 kollider- approx 8-10 headshots kills a zombie. Mp40- Approx 20 rounds to the face kills a zombie. Afterburner- approx 8 headshots kills a zombie, or approx thirty body shots. Thompson- approx 15 headshots kills a zombie. Two magazines kill one zombie with body shots. Gibs O Matic- approx 7 headshots kills a zombie. Approx 20 rounds kills a zombie with body shots. .357 magnumn- Three headshots kill a zombie. Body shots uncountable. 357 + 1 Kil-u- Two headshots kills a zombie. Body shots take two full cylinders. Scoped kar98k- three headshots kills a zombie. Body shots uncountable. Headcracker- One hit one kill with headshots, 5 body shots kills one zombie. One hit headshot on hell hounds. M1919 Browning 30 cal.- Approx1/3 of the belt kills a zombie with body shots. Aprrox thirty headshots needed to kill a zombie. B115 Accelerator- Approx 1/8 of the belt kills with body shots. Approx 10 rounds kill with headshots. Mg-42- Approx 1/3 of the ammo can kills with headshots. Approx 8 rounds kill with headshots. Barricuda FUA11- Approx five headhots kills, or about 30 rounds to the body. Gehwer 43- Approx thirty rounds kills with headshots. G115 compressor- approx 13 headshots kills. FG-42- approx 25 headshots kill, almost two full mags for body shots. 420 impeller- Approx ten headshots kills, or thirty body shots. STG-44 Two full mags kill one zombie with body shots. Approx 15 headshots kill one zombie. Spatz 447+ (round 33) -About 40 body shots kill, and about eight headshots kill. Wunderwaffe dg-2 – Duh... DG-3- Can't pack a punch infinity damage... Ppsh41- (round 32) Almost one full magazine kills one zombie in body shots. Headshots kill in about twenty or so. The reaper- About fifty body shots kill one zombie, about ten headshots kill one zombie. Need to check- M1 Garand and M1000 Raygun and Proters X2 raygun Ballistic knife and Krauss both Twin barrel shotguns and pap'd variants Bowie Knife